


Just Because It's Scary Doesn't Mean It Won't Be Worth It

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, awkward poly feels, barry is confused and lovesick and that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's realized that falling in love with a married couple makes your life extremely more complicated and stressful, but not nearly as complicated as what happens after you three start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because It's Scary Doesn't Mean It Won't Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was extremely lacking in content and I decided to take matters into my own hands. If you haven't seen the Plants VS Zombies playthrough, I highly recommend it. All three of them are so cute.

It’s normal, right? Noticing just how attractive one of your best friends is and complimenting him on it. Sure. Friends do it all the time. New haircut? Great! It looks fantastic. Dressing up for a party? Sure, anyone would mention just how great he looks in a suit. But this? Barry doesn’t think this is normal. The fact that he repeatedly catches himself looking at Arin a bit too long for looking being friends. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been working out? “Sure. That must be it,” Barry thinks to himself. But then it’s not just his body. Barry starts staring at Arin at random times in the day, watching him purse his lips in thought while he’s animating, watching his smile spread across his face at some joke Dan makes. Watching Arin smile makes Barry’s stomach feel a way that he hasn’t felt in a long time, and his blood runs cold when he recognizes the feeling.

At least now that he’s put a name to  _ why _ he’s looking at Arin so often, he can begin to shove those thoughts away. Push them to the furthest corners of his mind and pretend they were never there. For a moment, Barry thinks it’s working, then Arin glances to Barry and when he see that the man is already staring at him, he smiles lightly. Barry tries his best to will away the blush that forms on his cheeks at the attention and smiles shakily back at him. He looks away from Arin and focuses on his desk, taking a deep breath and downing the bottle of water next to his keyboard to clear his mind. He shakes his head slightly and turns his attention back to his work, ignoring the fact that he has to listen to Arin laugh for the next few hours. Arin’s laugh also gives him that same feeling that his smile gives him, but Barry keeps that thought in the back of his mind to be dealt with later. 

Barry quickly gets distracted again and his eyes lose focus, and his mind loses its train of thought as Arin laughs again, and the sound makes Barry smile lightly. The smile only lasts a second as he frowns deeply, noticing Suzy walk into the room from the corner of his eye. She smiles brightly as she walks through the space, her dark hair swishing ever so slightly and her eyeliner as stunning as ever. He watches her as she moves over to where Arin and Dan are standing, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek, making him smile warmly at her. Barry frowns when he realizes that he wants Arin to look at him like that, with so much love that he can barely contain it. But when Suzy gives Arin a look with just as much love and passion, Barry’s heart stops. He wants her to look at him like that too, not just Arin. He feels his whole body tense up and the thought of what this means, so much for keeping in the back of his mind. 

He then curses himself because, dammit, they’re both married. And Arin is straight. And they’re two of his best friends. There’s so many things wrong with these thoughts and Barry pales at the thought of what could happen if he let these feelings get out of hand.

Barry barely recognizes that the two of them are saying something and then they wave goodbye, leaving the space to go back home. He doesn’t realize that he’s staring after them until two hands clap in front of his face that cause him to nearly jump out of his chair. His head whips around to face Dan who’s standing next to him. 

Dan frowns at the panicked expression on Barry’s face and pulls over a chair so he can sit next to him. “Are you okay, dude? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Barry sighs deeply and rubs at his face with his hands, “Just dealing with some personal shit. I’ll be okay.”

“You know you can talk to me, right? I’m here for you,” Dan soothes, running a hand up and down Barry’s back comfortingly. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just some stuff that I shouldn’t be dealing with, yet I am,” he mumbles.

Dan pauses a moment before glancing around the room to make sure they were alone in the office. “Does it have to do with the fact that you were staring after Arin and Suzy for nearly five minutes before I snapped you out of it?” Dan questions, and Barry tenses up, cursing Dan for knowing him so well. “I’m taking that panicked expression on your face as a yes. And I’m not going to pry, as I don’t want to force you to tell me anything, but know that I’m here for you.”

Barry looks up to Dan and Dan’s heart drops at the look Barry is giving him. He looks like a kicked puppy and Dan never wants to see that look again on anyone. “I like Arin.” Dan nods softly, he had imagined it was something along those lines. “And I like Suzy.”

_ Oh _ . That’s complicated.

Barry sees the perplexed expression on Dan’s face and groans, “I know, I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way and there’s so many ways it can go wrong if I let this get out of hand. I don’t want to mess anything up…”

Dan is still trying to process all of this but the sadness is Barry’s voice brings him back and he pulls Barry into a tight hug, though an uncomfortable one as they were both sitting in desk chairs. “Hey, listen to me. You won’t mess anything up. I don’t want you feeling like you will. You’re too good of friends with them for this to ruin your guys’ relationship. Sure, it’s complicated. I’ll give you that. And I can’t say that I know what to do to help you as I’ve never been in this situation before, but I’ll sure as hell be here for you to lean on, okay?”

“Yeah… thanks, Dan,” Barry smiles lightly and blinks away the tears forming in his eyes. Dan always knew what to say to cheer someone up, even if he didn’t know how to help.

Dan grinned at him and pulled away, “You ready to go home? I’m starving.”

Barry nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag and slipping on his shoes, “Take-out?”

“You read my mind, dude.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Barry is laying in bed at staring at the ceiling, his mind running and light speed. _So many thoughts are going through his head that not even blasting music through his earbuds van drown it out. He’s plagued with thoughts of what could happen if this happens to get out, how terrible things could go wrong. He imagines Arin being disgusted with him, Suzy sneering at him, and Barry can’t help the small sob that leaks from him._ The pillow does an okay job at muffling the sound and soon enough it’s just tears that are falling, his body too exhausted to do much more. And soon enough, he passes out, though it’s the most uncomfortable sleep he’s gotten in a long time.

* * *

 

 

When he walks into work that morning, he downs a coffee and hopes that the dark circles around his eyes aren’t that noticeable. As soon as he stepped through the door he went straight for his desk, only waving to the people who were already there. Luckily Arin was taking the day off today to work on some animation stuff and Suzy was going to be working on stuff for her channel so Barry didn’t have to worry about running into them. Dan glances at him as he sits down at his and frowns, knowing exactly why Barry was acting weird. When he was playfully questioned as to why Barry was acting different by Kevin, Dan feigned obliviousness and shrugged. 

The day dragged by slowly and Barry pumped himself full of coffee and focused on his work, using his determination to not screw up anything to complete his job in record time with a creativity he hadn’t seen from himself before. Once he finished editing for the day, he leans back and cracks his back before getting up to grab himself another coffee.

“Hey, man. You alright? That’s like your third coffee today,” Ross questions, his tone full of concern. 

Barry nods lazy and pops the lid onto his cup, bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip. “Just motivated, is all. I’m getting a ton done today.”

Ross nods in understanding, though his gaze shows that he doesn't fully believe him.

To avoid further questioning, Barry slips away from Ross and back to his desk where he gets to work on tomorrow’s editing to get ahead. If he manages to pull this off he'd be able to take tomorrow off and allow himself a day to clear his head. Maybe even two if he got to it.

* * *

 

When it gets to be around five in the afternoon and he still hasn’t stopped working, Dan stages an intervention and drags Barry out of the office and back to their house. Barry complained loudly along the way, but Dan had managed to get him into the house and onto the couch.

“Dude, you’re going to work yourself to death,” Dan says, crossing his arms and glaring at Barry. 

Barry sighs and leans back against the couch, his eyes falling shut. “I thought that if I got enough done I’d be able to take tomorrow off and avoid them for another day. Just to clear my head.”

Dan knew that Barry only took days off if he severely needed it, and those days were few and far between. Everyone else in the office knew that too so Dan would definitely be questioned tomorrow. He sighs heavily and his gaze softens, “Fine. But you and I both know that running won’t solve anything and you have to either tell them or hope it goes away. You can’t hide forever. You need to do something soon.”

“I know, I know. I just need a day.”

“Okay. One day. That’s all I’m giving you. And we’re home a bit earlier than usual so do you want to play anything? Or watch a movie?”

Barry opens his eyes and grins at Dan, “Mario Kart?”

Dan mimics Barry’s grin, “Hell yeah.”

* * *

 

The next day, Dan gets into the office earlier than usual. It was weird coming by himself as he was used to Barry coming along with him, but he knew Barry needed time by himself. 

When he walks into the room without Barry on his heels, Arin raises his eyebrow at him. “Where’s Barry?”

“Oh, he’s talking the day off. Said he needed time to himself,” Dan tries to tell the truth with as little detail as possible.

Arin hums and purses his lips, “That’s not like him, but okay.”

Ross slides his headphones off his ears and frowns lightly, “Yeah, he was acting weird yesterday too. He got two day’s worth of work done in a day and chalked it up to being motivated, but I don’t think he was telling the truth.”

Arin’s frown deepens and he glances towards Suzy who was sat at her own desk. She’s frowning as well and she looks at Dan, “Do you know what’s up with him?”

Yet again, he feigns obliviousness and shakes his head, “Nope. Wouldn’t tell me anything.”

Ross shrugs and turns his attention back to his work but Arin and Suzy were still eyeing Dan suspiciously. 

Dan sighs and walks toward Arin and leaning close to his ear, “If he doesn’t come to you soon, you and Suzy need to talk with him. That’s all I’ll say.”

Arin furrows his eyebrows but nods, making a mental note to inform Suzy later.

Suzy is staring at them and Dan smiles at her lightly before heading into the recording room, Arin hot on his heels.

* * *

 

Barry knows that everyone at the office is at least a tiny bit suspicious of why he’s taking a day off, and Dan’s not a good liar. He has no doubts that someone will corner him tomorrow and make sure he’s okay, though he knows it won’t be Ross. Ross will only say something if it starts getting worse. which means it’ll be Arin or Suzy. The two people he doesn’t want to see. But Barry knows that even though Dan tried to lie, Arin will get something out of him, if not the whole truth. 

But he has today to pull himself together. Today to gather his thoughts and either come up with a better lie or figure out just how he’s going to tell them.

* * *

 

He’s nervous as hell the next day. and Dan can tell. He has this extremely tense energy emitting from him that sets Dan on edge. He can’t seem to keep still, whether it be tapping his fingers on his leg or bouncing his knee. It bothers Dan, but it’s best if he keeps quiet.

“Everything will be okay,” Dan says, glancing over to his friend.

Barry has his fists clenched and his head resting against the car window. He sighs quietly and looks towards Dan. “I’m sure they will but I can’t help but fear the worst, y’know?”

Dan nods solemnly, not saying anything more. Dan knows that Barry knows that they will talk to him, he’s always been more observant and intuitive, so mentioning it directly was unnecessary and would probably make Barry a lot more nervous than he already is.

They pull up to the not a few minutes later and Barry’s heart picks up once he see’s Arin’s car in the parking lot. Dan senses the change and rubs a hand over his friend’s back before heading inside. Barry follows after him. He has to do this and the sooner the better.

They step inside and greet everyone, Barry trying his best to put on a fake smile to hide his nervousness. Ross says hello quickly then goes back to work, Arin and Suzy greet him then turn to each other. They stand there a moment, whispering to each other, and Barry pretends not to notice. He goes to work and prays that they don’t say anything until later so he can get some work done. Over the top of the computer monitor he watches them whisper to each other then glance to him occasionally. Again, he pretends not to notice and goes to focus on his work.

* * *

 

The day passes by slowly, yet again, as he waits for the moment they corner him. Every sound of someone moving or talking puts him on edge, not knowing when they’ll strike. It makes him feel like a little kid about to be yelled at by their parents, but he’ll be okay. They’re his friends. He keeps reminding himself that this won’t destroy anything they have, they’re closer than that.

* * *

 

It’s nearly the evening when it happens. Barry has just finished his work for the day when Suzy comes up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. She’s smiling lightly and his heart stops momentarily. She nods toward the other room, beckoning him to follow her. He slides off his headphones and hops out of his chair. Suzy leads him into the spare office where Arin is already and shuts the door behind them. She moves to stand next to her husband and Barry stands there awkwardly.

When neither of them have said anything for a few seconds, Barry speaks up, “Is there a reason you’ve called me in here?” Playing it off like he has no idea why he’s here seems like the best tactic, so he runs with it.

Arin sighs lightly and crosses his arms, “You weren’t here yesterday and Ross said you’ve been acting weird. Dan wouldn’t say anything and Ross doesn’t care all that much so we decided to come to you ourselves. You’re usually so open and we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Barry’s shoulders drop and he moves to sit on the couch, “I’ve been dealing with some personal things lately.”

Suzy frowns and moves to sit next to him, Arin taking the seat on his other side. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dan said I need to but it’s so hard,” his voice cracks and tears began welling up in his eyes.

“Oh, Barry,” Suzy soothes.

Arin frowns and rubs a hand up and down his back, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

Barry takes a shaky breath and tries to will away the tears, “No, no. I need to.”

Suzy and Arin stay quiet, wanting to give Barry as much time as he needs. He takes a deep breath and tries to steady his heart which feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest.

“I’m really into you, Suzy. And I’m also into you, Arin. And it’s tearing me apart because I haven’t been into someone in so long and of course the two people I am into are married and two of my best friends. Both of you are so amazing and I know that it won’t work but I just had to tell you. But I’m so scared because I don’t want to screw anything up or ruin what we have even though Dan keeps assuring me that everything will be okay.” He speaks so fast and buries his head in his hands that the two of them are barely able to catch what he’s saying.

But they do, and Arin smirks slightly and glances to Suzy who’s smiling warmly at Barry. The two of them make eye contact and nod at each other. Suzy nudges Barry lightly which causing him to look up at her.

“Barry, do you know what polyamory is?”

Barry furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head.Neither of them had yelled at him like he was expecting, but he wasn’t expecting to be asked this question either. He had heard of it before but wasn’t that educated on it. “Somewhat,” he answered plainly.

“Well, Arin and I have been talking for a while, a long while at that, about adding someone else to our relationship.” And before Barry can even fully process this, she keeps talking, “We didn’t really know who to ask as most of our friends were already in a relationship, except you. Well Dan too but that’s not the point. Arin had asked me about you and I agreed, but we didn’t know if you would even be down for trying it, which is what I’m asking you now.”

Barry’s mind is racing to keep up with everything that she’s saying, but he’s still confused. “I… uh, I don’t know what to say. This is so new to me and I don’t know what to do from here.”

“You can start by saying yes,” Arin pipes up and that makes Barry laugh a little, taking some tension away from the situation. 

“We can go as slow as you want. We don’t have to rush anything and won’t force you into anything,” Suzy says.

Barry smiles lightly, happiness and appreciation for these two nerds fills his chest, He can’t believe that they want him too. He nods and grins at them, “Okay, we can try. I can’t promise it will be easy for me, but I’d love to try.”

Both Arin and Suzy light up and crush him into a hug and he laughs quietly. They pull away and Arin takes Barry’s hand in his.

“Can I kiss you?” he sounds so delicate and caring that it makes Barry’s heart melt. Barry nods softly and Arin grins, cupping Barry’s face with one of his hands and bringing their mouths together. Arin’s lips move against Barry’s tentatively and Barry giggles before pressing against Arin with more force. The other man gasps lightly and pulls away, smiling brightly at the smaller man. 

Barry looks down at his lap shyly and Suzy’s hand comes up to him too and drags him into a short kiss. Suzy’s lips are a lot closer to what Barry is used to but new in the same way. Excitement courses through him like adrenaline and Barry can’t believe it. He’s dating two of his best friends and they love him just as he loves them. 

But then the fear takes over again. What happens if he accidentally does something wrong and scares them off? What if he accidentally splits them apart? What if he ruins their relationship for good?

The two of them notice Barry tense up and Arin cups both his hands on either side of of his face, grounding Barry back to the situation at hand. Barry’s eyes are full of fear and Arin never wants to see that look again. 

He runs his thumbs over Barry’s cheeks softly, “Are you okay?”

Barry nods slightly but Arin never takes his hands away, “I’m scared. I don’t want to do something wrong.”

“It will be okay. I promise.”

The shorter man smiles shakily and Arin pulls away, and Suzy takes her hand in Barry’s.

“Now that we’ve gotten this out of the way, do you want to come over for dinner? We can watch movies and stuff if you want.”

“Hell yeah! I’m always down for that,” Barry grins.

Arin and Suzy smile as well and they stand up, and Barry stands up too.

“We’ll drive you then, if that’s okay? Dan can go home on his own,” Suzy says and Barry nods. She smiles at him then heads out the door, Arin following her.

Barry walks out with them and on his way towards his desk he makes eye contact with Dan who’s looking at him expectantly. Barry gives him a thumbs up and smile and Dan grins in response and mouths words to him that Barry can only assume were something along the lines of “I told you so.

* * *

 

Two hours later and Suzy’s in the kitchen making dinner, and Barry and Arin are sitting on the couch, close enough to where their thighs are pressed together. Barry doesn’t really know what the boundaries are yet, or what is okay, so for now he doesn’t move much.

Arin, on the other hand, doesn’t have as much reserve as Barry does. He leans back and wraps an arm around the other man’s shoulders, threading his fingers through the short, brown hair. The action makes Barry’s heart flutter and he turns to Arin, who’s already looking at him with a concerned smile.

“You alright?”

Barry nods and leans back into the touch, making Arin’s eyes light up. They grin at each other for a minute before Suzy comes in with plates of food and they all dig in.

For Barry, this doesn’t seem any different than when they’ve hung out before. Just the same causal feeling like it used to be. He had been hoping it’d be slightly different, but doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting.

He barely registers the fact that Suzy is asking him what movie he wants to watch and that he responds with something along the lines of “Whatever you guys want,” before he accidentally curls up to Arin’s side and falls asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

 

A few hours later, and someone is shaking him awake and he carefully opens his eyes, his eyelids heavy with sleep. Suzy is standing above him and smiling warmly. He glances around and sees that Arin must’ve slipped out from under him because now he’s laying on the couch with a blanket over him and the TV is turned off. He sits up carefully and pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“Where’s Arin?”

“Oh, he went to bed. It’s kind of late.”

Barry’s eyes widen and he stands up, “Oh, do you want me to go home? I can get Dan to come get me.”

She laughs and shakes her head, “No, silly. You can stay here with us for the night, if you want.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. I don’t have any pajamas or clothes for tomorrow, though.”

“You can sleep in your boxers or borrow some of Arin’s pajamas, either is fine. And I’m sure Arin won’t mind if you borrow one of his shirts for tomorrow too,” Suzy says, taking Barry’s hand and leading him to the bathroom and grabbing some clothes from her and Arin’s room.

Barry took the clothes and changed quickly, only throwing on one of Arin’s shirts and leaving his boxers on. He took his discarded pants and shirt and folded them, making a mental note to grab them before they left for work tomorrow.

He steps out of the bathroom and Suzy is there waiting for him. Barry smiles shakily and glances towards Arin and Suzy’s room, “Uh, do you want me to sleep in the guest room?”

Suzy frowns and walks up to him, setting her hands on his waist, “If you’re more comfortable doing that, then that’s okay. But if you’d like, you can sleep with Arin and I. It’s up to you.”

Barry bites his lip in thought, “I don’t know, to be honest. This is so new to me.”

“I know, which is why we’re taking it slow, we won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

He nods sadly, “Thank you for that. It means a lot. Is it okay if I sleep in the guest room though? I think I’d feel more comfortable doing that.”

“Of course, come get us if you need anything. Goodnight, Bear, I love you,” she presses a kiss to his cheek then heads towards her bedroom, partly closing the door behind her.

Barry sighs deeply and walks to the guest bedroom, careful not to step on the cats as he makes his way through the house. He slides into the cold bed and pulls the covers over himself, listening to the faint hum of crickets outside as he falls asleep.

* * *

 

“So I take it yesterday went well?” Dan says, taking a sip of his tea and eyeing Barry carefully. “You never came home last night.”

Barry smiles shyly and rubs his neck, “Turns out they felt the same and now I’m dating the both of them. It’s weird but I think we’ll make it work.”

Dan smiles and pats his friend on the back, “See? What did I say? I told you everything would be okay. But look at you! You’re dating one of the amazing couples we know.”

Barry frowns. He’s right. They’re one of the cutest and longest lasting couples that they know, and everyone knows how dedicated they are to each other and how much they compliment one another.

Dan sees the forlorn looks on Barry’s face and panics, “Shit, dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out. God dammit I’m an idiot.”

“No, that’s just it. They’re so invested with each other, it’s amazing. This must’ve been a mistake. They’ll realize that they don’t actually want me and leave me to wallow in self pity,” Barry says quietly, and Dan frowns deeply.

“Dude, if they didn’t want you, they wouldn’t have proposed it. But if you  _ genuinely  _ think they’ll leave you like that, you need to talk to them. Communication is key, my friend.”

The shorter man nods and purses his lips, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s probably just my own insecurities and the fact that it’s so sudden messing with my head. But I’ll talk to them if I start thinking like that again, thanks, dude.” 

Dan smiles and ruffles Barry’s hair, “Anytime. Want to go home and chill or are you going to hang out with them again?”

“Let’s go home. I need to take a shower anyways.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

Dan and Barry get to the office late the next day, Barry accidentally sleeping through his alarm. Barry’s usually the first one up so he’s in charge of waking Dan up, and since he slept through his alarm, they both slept in late.

They burst into the office laughing at some joke Dan said and all heads turn towards them, Arin scoffing and Ross rolling his eyes. 

Barry shakes his head as Dan heads off to record with Arin. He heads towards the kitchen area and starts to make himself coffee when Suzy comes up to him and presses a kiss to his cheek, making him blush furiously.

“You’re really cute when you blush, you know that?”

He laughs quietly, “Thanks, Suze.”

“No problem. You alright? You seem tense,” she says, furrowing her eyebrows and looking him over.

He nods and takes a sip of his drink, “Yeah, I’m okay. Do you mind if I come over later though? I want to talk to you and Arin about some things.”

“Of course. Is something wrong?” her whole body tenses, and Barry can tell she thinks they made him uncomfortable.

“No, no. Just want to clear some things up, is all.”

She visibly relaxes at that, “Okay. Want to drive yourself over? Or want us to drive you?"

“I’ll drive myself. That way Dan doesn’t have to come get me.”

“Okay, cool. See you later then?”

He nods, “Yep.”

* * *

 

A couple hours later and he’s sat on Suzy and Arin’s couch, them sitting on his right side, looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t know, I guess what I’m saying is that I’m scared that this is a mistake and you guy’s will realize that you don’t want me anymore,” Barry says quietly and the other two smile at him sympathetically. 

Arin places a hand on Barry’s knee, making Barry look up at him. “If we didn’t want you, we wouldn’t have asked. Don’t you worry about that.”

Suzy nods in agreement and moves across Arin and onto Barry, her knees on either side of his hips. His eyes widen in response and she looks at him carefully, a silent question as to whether or not this is okay. He nods as well and she smiles. 

“Arin’s right. We wouldn’t have asked unless we were super sure. We want you.” 

She places her arms around Barry’s neck and his hands automatically go up to grip her hips. His heart starts hammering in his chest as he looks up at her. She’s smiling at him the way she smiles at Arin and Barry feels his chest tighten up. He’s so far gone and doesn’t know if he ever wants to go back.

Suzy leans down and captures his lips in a kiss and Barry smiles into it before pressing into it. Her lips are warm and soft, and they continue to slowly slide against each other, Suzy careful not to take it too far and scare Barry. His hands grip onto her hips tighter and he tries to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away.

Arin wolf-whistles in response and Barry blushes, burying his face in Suzy's shoulder out of embarrassment. A hand cups Barry’s chin and Arin drags him into a kiss, his lips a lot rougher than Suzy’s. He pulls away a lot quicker than Suzy but presses their foreheads together, smiling brightly at Barry. Barry smiles as well and leans back, looking at Arin and Suzy who are both smiling at him warmly. 

Maybe things will work out after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is also grumpyhanson if you want to check that out!!


End file.
